


Hunab Ku

by FemmeCullen



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemmeCullen/pseuds/FemmeCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bella touches an unfamiliar stone at the museum, an event that now links her to an astronaut with a strange tattoo. When the end of the world is near, only they can solve the mystery before it's too late, or more precisely before December 21, 2012."</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p><p>Banner by FemmeCullen</p><p> </p><p>  <strong><br/></strong></p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Til The World Ends Contest Entry 2012 - Winner Biggest WTF Moment</strong></p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunab Ku

"Hunab Ku by FemmeCullen"  


* * *

**Summary:**

"Bella is like every other girl until she touches an unfamiliar stone at the museum, an event that now links her to an astronaut with a strange tattoo. When the end of the world is near, only they can solve the mystery behind it before it's too late, or more precisely before December 21, 2012."  


* * *

BPOV

American Airlines Flight 8296 to Houston, Texas is now boarding on Gate 12.

"Finally!" Alice says excitedly.

Alice, Rosalie and I are heading to Houston. Alice is the most excited one as we are going to stay at The Galleria. It's a dream come true for her because it's a hotel with one of the best shopping malls attached, which includes all her favorite stores.

We all picked what we wanted to see there: Alice was there for shopping, Rosalie wanted to go to the NASA Johnson Space Center, and as for me, well I was just going because I loved traveling, and maybe if there was time I'd go to the Museum of Fine Arts.

Of course, little did I know that this trip would change my life.

The flight departs and lands according to plan and within no time, we've checked into our room and unpacked. Then we head down to the main floor where the hotel elevator connects to the shopping mall. Alice is jumping up and down and clapping, too excited to pay attention to what Rosalie is saying about the tour we are taking at NASA. We all exit the elevator and start walking towards the mall.

"Aren't you excited, Bella?" Alice asks.

"You know I am, Alice. I love to travel."

"Why don't we go to Abercrombie & Fitch first? I want to buy a few shirts and a sweater from the new collection," Rosalie says.

"Sure. Let's go. While we're at it, we may as well check out some other stores," Alice adds.

I think Alice had the mall map memorized before we even got on the airplane. I chuckle to myself just thinking about it.

"What's so funny?" Alice and Rosalie ask at the same time.

"Nothing, I just thought Alice probably has the mall map memorized."

"Of course, I always memorize the mall maps. No need to spend time figuring where I want to shop next," Alice says while Rosalie and I just laugh.

We are walking near the information center, so Rosalie stops to ask for information about the NASA tour. She picks up some brochures and is asking all sorts of questions about space ships, astronauts and tickets. I, on the other hand, just stand there looking at the brochures for the museums and other attractions.

After Rosalie gets all of her answers, she proceeds to sit down on a bench across from us, pick up her cell phone, and start dialing. Alice and I just stare at her, trying to figure out whom or where is calling.

"Bella, I know we have just a couple of days here, and you probably want to visit a museum. Have you decided which one you want yet?" Alice asks.

"I think I'll stick with the Museum of Fine Arts, The MFAH. There is this exhibition 'Arts of Mexico, Central and South America, the Caribbean' that I am quite interested in," I reply.

"Okay, we can go there after shopping and tomorrow we go to NASA, as I think it's a whole day tour thing," Alice says while we watch Rosalie stand up and walk toward us.

"Hey, girls, I just made some reservations for the NASA tour tomorrow. We might want to shop for something comfortable but nice, since I also made a lunch reservation for us."

We all shop for everything we want and need for tomorrow and take our bags upstairs to our room. This is definitely convenient; I'm starting to like this mall. We shower and get ready to go the Museum. We have dinner reservations at a fancy restaurant afterward and need to dress accordingly.

When we arrive at the MFAH, I'm really quite charmed by the place. The outside looks modern and the museum is spread out, including two gallery buildings, a sculpture garden, a library, a café, a movie theater, and several gift shops. We purchase our tickets and decide to head directly to the exhibition I came to see first.

Rosalie and Alice are going to wait for me in the garden. I enter the exhibition full of ancient sculptures and paintings. The range of the art is from ancient cultures to cutting-edge artists of today. The highlights are the Glassell Collection of African, Indonesian & Pre-Columbian Gold and the contemporary art by Latin American and Latino artists.

I start to walk around; I want to see all of it. In a corner, almost tucked away, I find a stone that takes my breath away. I love it immediately, though I cannot explain why I'm so drawn to it. I just have this sudden urge to inspect it, to figure it out.

The stone actually consists of three rings, one around the other with different symbols on each circle. The ones on the smallest ring are dots and dashes. On the second one, some sort of small figures are chiseled into the stone and the third one has full-fledged Mayan drawings on them. Finally, in the middle of the three rings there is a symbol that looks like a combination of a yin-yang and the Egyptian eye of Ra with a cross and something that resembles a CD. The stone is mesmerizing. I walk to get a closer look and read the explanation panel beside it.

"Mayan Calendar with The Hunab Ku symbol in the middle. The Hunab Ku is perhaps one of the most ubiquitous visual symbols of the Mayan Calendar culture. Also known as the 'Galactic Butterfly,' this symbol is presumed to represent the center of the Milky Way Galaxy.

To the Mayans, the Hunab Ku represented the gateway to other galaxies beyond our Sun, as well as all of the consciousness that ever existed in this galaxy.

It is said that on December 21, 2012, which coincides with the Winter Solstice, as the Sun sets west of Chichen-Itza, a pattern of shadow and light will project the Plumed Serpent (Quetzalcoatl) descending from the stairs of the pyramid that has a large head of a serpent sculpted in rock at the base. This occurs twice in Chichen Itza every year, but on the Winter Solstice of December 21, 2012, something very special will happen. As the Sun sets in the early afternoon, the shadow of the pyramid's northwest edge will project a moving pattern of light that joins and illuminates the sculpted serpent head at the base of the stairway. Within a thirty-four minute period, the serpent, formed by this play of light and shadow, will appear to descend to the earth, as the sun leaves each stair, going from the top to the bottom. This combined effect creates the visual appearance of the body of the serpent descending the pyramid. In addition, on December 21, 2012, the tail of the serpent projected up from the top of the pyramid will be pointing precisely to the star cluster Pleiades. The pyramids at Teotihuacán (which means 'City of the Gods'), constructed by a Meso-American civilization just north of Mexico City that preceded the Mayas, are also aligned to the Pleiades as are the Egyptian pyramids at Giza. This is not all.

On December 21, 2012 at around 11:11 universal time, there will be a precise alignment of our Sun with the Galactic center (Hunab Ku)."

I don't know what is drawing me in, and I know it's not allowed, but I do it. I touch it. Very fast and gentle, but I have this need to do it— not a want but a need. I feel a strange sensation; it's probably the adrenaline rush from doing what I shouldn't do. I back away and turn to see if anyone saw me. To my relief, nobody is around to have witnessed my indiscretion. I continue to walk around the rest of the exhibition, but nothing else captivates me like this stone.

After I've seen everything I came for, I search for my friends, trying to find a sign that would lead me to the garden. I turn and see a sign beside the door labeled "Cullen Sculpture Garden" and an arrow pointing to the left.

I find them sitting on a little bench, staring toward a sculpture of a naked headless man. A quite beautiful body if I might add. The body is chiseled perfection, strong legs, perfectly sculpted abdominals, and narrow hips on full display for leisurely viewing. The model must have certainly been a fine specimen, one no woman with her wits about her would have kicked him out of her bed. How I hope to have a man with a body like that. My curiosity is piqued, and I move closer to read the title of the sculpture— "Walking Man."

"Are you done looking at the exhibition, Bella?" Rosalie asks.

"Yes, I saw the exhibit I wanted; we can go get something to eat now."

We go straight to a small Mexican restaurant. There are a few in Seattle, but the food there isn't as good as it is in Texas. We all drink some frozen tamarind flavored margaritas and order some real Mexican food, like chalupas, gorditas, and tlacoyos. Not the Americanized ones. Whoever thinks burritos are Mexican food is terribly mistaken.

When we've finished our dinner, we're completely spent, so we decide to call it a night. Without further distractions, we head toward the hotel room and collapse. The next day, we have to rise early to attend our tour at NASA.

I wake up at 7 A.M. to shower. I don't spend much time getting ready because I would rather get more sleep. I put on my tight black jeans, a new blouse that shows off my shoulders with a tank top underneath, and some comfortable flats. I apply a little makeup, and we are finally ready go out to get the cab that will take us to the NASA Space Center.

When we arrive, Rosalie goes straight to the Level 9 Tour ticket admission center to get out tickets. Since this is what she wants to do here, Alice and I just follow her lead.

We start at the Space Center Theater, which has the largest screens in Texas, and we are there to watch the "Space Shuttle: Launching our Dreams" presentation. After the screening, we take the NASA Tram Tour.

After these activities, I suggest we get something to eat, but Rosalie says we already have lunch reservations. I thought a quick snack would do for now, but she insists it is a very special lunch and has a surprise for us.

We walk to another facility, and Rosalie presents some tickets and gives them her name.

We go inside, and that's when I notice a sign at the door— "Lunch with an Astronaut."

"Rosalie, are we really going to lunch with an astronaut?" I ask, quite incredulous.

"Yes, that's my surprise; we all get to meet a real astronaut!"

We are seated at a round table and wait for the aforementioned astronaut to turn up. I search through my purse trying to find a camera so we can each take a picture as a souvenir when a chill sweeps over me, making the hair on my neck stand up. I gasp at the weirdest sensation I've ever felt.

Not even the adrenaline rush from yesterday compares to this. I look up and find the most amazing and thrilling green eyes I've ever seen.

I stare, unable to avert my gaze; he looks straight at me for a couple of seconds and then shifts his focus to Rosalie and Alice. As he does so, I've time to start inspecting him – his messy bronze hair, his strong jaw line, his perfect, straight nose, and his lips. His beauty almost makes him surreal.

"Good afternoon, ladies. My name is Captain Edward Cullen, and I'll be lunching with you today."

Upon hearing his voice, I start to feel the blood rushing to my face. I hate that I always blush and people notice. He shakes hands with Rosalie, then Alice, and before he sits down beside me, he offers his hand. I shake it, and as our hands touch, I feel a jolt of electricity running from my hand to my chest and my head. I gasp and I think I hear him gasp too, but I can't be sure. I then have a strange vision of what looks like three rings put together working like clock machinery.

"Hi, Captain Cullen, it's an honor to meet you," Rosalie says, starting the conversation while I try to get myself together.

"Please, call me Edward," he replies.

"Ok, Edward. So how did you become an astronaut?" Rosalie asks. This certainly grabs my attention; I want to know everything about this man.

"Well, it's a long, competitive process to enter the space program, as you can imagine. I started early, in high school pretty much. I passed all my exams quite easily, and my teachers thought I needed a special program so my parents enrolled me in some uncommon extracurricular activities like advanced chemistry, physics, and biology programs."

"I continued this into college. While attending Massachusetts Institute of Technology, I was fortunate enough to study under Dr. Aro Volturi and get my doctorate. It wasn't until I was in college that I thought wow… I really want to be an astronaut. I wanted adventure in my life," he explains, though his focus seemed to be on me rather than on my friends, which thrills me.

Our food arrives, and we start eating while carrying on the conversation.

"Edward," I start to say, loving the way his name rolls out my lips. "When you're not preparing for your next mission, do you have a normal life?" I ask, blushing as always. I really don't know what comes over me, but secretly I want to know what he's like outside of his job.

He coughs, and then he turns to me with a smile on this face. I think my question has caught him a little off guard, because he's blushing too.

Wow, I've made an astronaut blush. That must be an accomplishment, right?

"I guess I do what most people do in their free time. Sometimes I go out with friends; I like to play the piano when the mood strikes me, I do the laundry with somewhat less enthusiasm, and I pay my bills," he finishes, chuckling.

We continue talking for a few more minutes about NASA, but I barely listened to the actual conversation, rather, I observed his features as he talked.

"Ladies, our time is up. I hope you have a great time here and a safe trip home," Edward says, standing up and shaking our hands.

Just before he leaves, I blurt out, "We are going to Mexico next, but we want to go out tonight. Is there a place you'd recommend?"

"I recommend going to 'Numbers.' That's where I normally hang out when I want to have a good time. Maybe I'll see you girls there later," he replies, looking straight at me.

"Okay." It's all I can come up with.

We leave the NASA Space Center and go back to the hotel to get ready for tonight. I think it's the first time I really want to look good for someone, and luckily, I happen to be with the best people to help me out.

"Alice, can you please tell me what to wear tonight?" I ask.

"Sure, Bella, you know I always do, but this is the first time you've asked. Why's that?"

I mentally slap myself on the forehead. I have no idea why I'm being this obvious, but they've probably figured it out already.

"Alice, I really liked Edward and want to look good just in case I happen to see him."

Alice covers her mouth with her hands trying to stifle a laugh, but then Rosalie starts laughing behind us, and Alice can't contain it any longer and laughs as well.

I just stare at them, as I really don't know why they are laughing at my confession.

"Sorry, Bella. It's just that we already knew you liked Edward," Rosalie says.

I feel embarrassed, horrified actually, that my feelings have been so apparent.

"Do you think he noticed?" I ask.

"I think he did, although he seemed quite smitten too, so that might help your case."

I just sigh. There is nothing else I can do about it.

"Don't worry, you'll look great tonight."

They help me get ready, and when we were done, we take a cab to the nightclub.

We arrive in just a few minutes, jump in line, show our IDs and enter the club. The music is loud, but the place is amazing and quite big. There's a dance floor in the middle of the place and tables all around it. The bar is on the right side, so we head there first to get some drinks.

I start to get goose bumps and then feel a strange pull from the other side of the dance floor. Oh – not again. Jeez, I turn my gaze immediately drawn to him.

I start to walk towards the dance floor; he keeps looking at me the whole time. I finally reach him.

"Hi, Bella. You look stunning tonight," he says, while taking my hand and giving it a tender kiss.

After a little awkward silence, he takes a step closer and whispers in my ear.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure," I reply, a little unsure as I don't dance very well.

He takes my hand, and the electricity flows through my body again. I look at our joined hands, and then I turn to see Edward watching our hands, too. After a short moment, we move toward the dance floor and start to dance.

He pulls me closer, his hand on my waist, keeping me near. That's when I notice that he smells amazing. The warmth emanating from his body is the most appealing thing to me. I want to get closer to him, hug him, and get lost in his arms.

I never notice the music we are dancing to or the time as it passes. I really don't care; I just want to be with him. But after a while, he asks me if I want to go somewhere else with him, and I just nod. He takes my hand, and we walk toward Alice and Rosalie. I tell them I will meet them at the hotel later and walk with Edward outside.

We take a cab and he talks to the driver, giving him directions. After some time, we arrive at a house. It's a very charming, yet modern place that seems to suit him perfectly.

He takes me inside and asks me to take a seat while he prepares some drinks and then turns on the music. I see a big clock hanging on the wall. It´s just 12:12 A.M. I look around the room, but there are no pictures or anything personal, just books, CDs, and a baby grand piano.

"Bella, I don't want you to think I always do this. It's actually the first time I've brought someone home."

"I don't want you to think the same about me. This is also the first time I have gone to someone's home on the first date. Well, it isn't quite a date, but you know what I mean," I blurt out.

"I have to ask you, Bella. I feel something special with you. There is this current, like a rope of electricity that pulls me to you. Can you feel it, too?" he asks, looking straight at me, falling down to his knees and grabbing my hands.

"Yes, I thought I was crazy for feeling like this, but I guess it's affecting you, too," I say as I rub my thumb gently against his hand.

He keeps his gaze fixed on me. My eyes flick to his mouth. It's just so tempting. I just want to kiss him. I start to lean toward him, and he turns his gaze towards my mouth. I see the clock on the wall again— its 12:21 A.M. He closes the gap, and if I thought the electricity had been strong with his touch, his kiss is like a furious bolt of lightning in the most intense storm.

My mind goes completely blank; the heat is intensified by the second. I should be burning to ashes by now, but somehow it just feels right. The need to get close to each other increases; we start to take our clothes off. He takes my shirt and rips it open.

The buttons go flying everywhere, but I don't care. I do the same with his. He unzips my jeans, and I do his. In less than a minute, we are completely naked and lying on the floor.

We just keep kissing; he rolls on top of me and very slowly enters me. The sensation of merging into one is so strong that we both hold each other, trying to hold onto reality. He starts thrusting, pulling out and entering me again, caressing my breasts and tantalizing my mouth with his tongue, leaving me gasping always for more.

Our bodies intermingle, flesh upon flesh, and I feel him everywhere. I'm completely consumed in a strong fire. Suddenly, I feel his lips nibbling at my ear, licking my neck, exploring me, and then he gives me little bites down until he reaches where my neck meets my shoulder. I shiver.

He quickens his pace, our lips lingering again, and I start to tremble. His movements become more urgent. I feel his need, and it matches mine. This intimate encounter is by far the most wonderful, and erotic I have ever experienced. It's just too much for me to take in, and I let myself go.

My back arches in pleasure as he grabs me and pulls me to him, bringing me to heaven. I moan with ecstasy, caught up in bliss. And we fall apart together.

He moves to the side, grabs me by the waist, and pulls me to him, holding me like the most precious treasure.

I get lost in his body and welcome the darkness.

I wake up, and having no idea of the time, I turn to see the clock on the wall and it reads 12:21 A.M. That can't be right. I turn to see Edward still sleeping, and I pull myself up a little so I can read his watch. According to his watch, it's 12:21 A.M. as well, and just when I'm about to wake him up, I spot the tattoo on the back of his neck. It's a black and white Hunabu Ku symbol.

I wonder about the coincidence of seeing this symbol again and start thinking about everything that's been going on since we've arrived here.

First, I was drawn to the stone, like a metal tool to a magnet.

Then there was sign in the museum identifying the donor – the family's last name is Cullen, just like his.

Finally there was his tattoo – an exact representation of the magical symbol that was on the stone.

I freak out, so I stand up, grab my things, and run out of his house before he wakes up.

I walk a couple of blocks and hail a cab to take me back to the hotel. I get there, and Alice and Rosalie are still asleep. I feel dizzy, so I lie down on the bed and decide to catch some sleep.

EPOV

I wake up, trying to figure out why I am on the floor. I sit up and look around. My clothes are everywhere. I turn to my watch, and it reads just after 1:00 A.M. I stand up and remember I was here with Bella. I start calling for her, but she doesn't answer. Her clothes are not here either. I discover a card under the piano—it's her driver license.

According to her license, her name is Isabella Marie Swan, and she lives in Forks, Washington. That's all that catches my attention.

I go to the bathroom to clean myself up, and as I turn to look at my face, I can see my lips are swollen and there are little scratches on my chest and arms. I guess it was a rough night after all. Suddenly, I feel dizzy; I steady myself on the cabinet and close my eyes for a second.

Some strange images appear in my mind, designs I cannot decipher, and a wheel that's spinning like some sort of clock mechanism. Then I see a map of the Yucatan Peninsula in Mexico and then Bella's face. I open my eyes and try to figure out what has just happened. Whatever it was, I now have the need to find Bella. The problem is I have no idea where she is.

I pick up my phone and search online. I start calling the first hotel that comes to mind for a tourist: The Galleria. The problem is that they tell me that Bella and the girls just left. I remember Bella saying they were going to Mexico, so I grab my keys and wallet and decide to meet her at the airport. I don't know when her flight is due to depart, but I hope that if I get there now, I'll catch any departing flights on schedule and can check the gates in time.

I get to the airport and check the monitors. There're two flights departing to Mexico today; one is leaving in 40 minutes through gate 9 and another at 7:00 A.M. on the other side of the terminal. I run to the ticket counter and buy a ticket for the later flight.

I run and wait until the last passenger goes in and they close the door. She hasn't checked in, and so I check the monitors again since the next flight departs at 7:00 A.M. from gate 22, I walk there to wait.

A couple of hours later, it's time for the flight to board and people start to arrive. I suddenly feel the same strange current of electricity I've felt every time I've met Bella. I know she is here somewhere.

The heat is intensifying, but at the same time it makes me breathe easier. I turn to look around, and I finally see the most beautiful woman that has ever caught my eye. I start walking towards her, and as if she knows I'm here, she turns and sees me. Her expression isn't what I'm expecting. She's afraid of me. Why?

"Bella, can we talk for a minute?"

"Edward, I…"

"Please, Bella. Here, I found your ID, and I really need to tell you something."

"Okay," she answers and turns to her friends and says she will be right back. They seem quite surprised that I'm there but don't say a thing.

We walk toward the nearest corner. No one is nearby, so we can talk freely.

"Bella, why did you leave without waking me?"

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I just didn't know what to do. It was so strange what happened, and the feelings were too intense."

"I know. I felt it, but really, why are you afraid of me now?"

"I … this is going to sound too weird, but before I tell you, could I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Okay, can you explain your tattoo to me?"

That is something I really didn't expect or want to talk about at all. People always thought it was a cool symbol that I decided to get after my last mission. Little did they know that I didn't have a say in it. I just got it during my stay at the International Station, when I was trying to fix the telescope's mirrors. I received a burn on the back of my neck. The spacesuit was ripped, and I was able to use the emergency oxygen mask. The rest of the crew thought I ripped it with one of the mirror's edges, but I didn't know what happened, as the mirrors weren't near my back, it was a relief that I wasn't outside the station, just in another chamber or I would've died.

It wasn't until a couple of days after I got back from the mission that the tattoo appeared on the back of my neck. I looked up the symbol online and found it was the Hunab Ku symbol. All of this happened just a month ago, and since that day, I have been having strange visions. They are nearly always the same –the three rings with different symbols working like a clock mechanism. What I saw earlier today. However, it was different. The map showing Mexico was strange, but what left me thinking non-stop was the image of Bella. Maybe she knows something and that is why she is asking.

"I got branded on my last mission. I didn't know at the time what it meant until I looked it up online. I now know it is the Hanub Ku symbol. Why do you ask?"

"I know it might sound strange, but after hearing your story, I think you will understand. The day before we met, I went to the Museum of Fine Arts to see the Latin American exhibition. There I saw the Mayan Calendar, and in the middle of the circle was the same symbol as the one on your tattoo. I really don't know why I touched it but I did. Since then, everything has been strange. I saw your last name written on the sign to the Garden in the MFAH, as it's named 'Cullen Garden.' The day we met, I had a vision. Then, I woke up and saw your tattoo. That made me wonder if all of this is a simple coincidence or a more complicated connection?

I'm stunned by her revelation. I never knew the symbol had a direct connection with the Mayan calendar. I only knew it as a representation of the center of the galaxy or a supreme God. I just need to know more about everything.

Suddenly, another revelation comes to me. We are at the airport waiting for Bella's flight to Mexico. Mexico is what the visions are always showing me. I think I might need to get on the plane after all. It's good I've already bought a ticket. I don't know how Bella is going to take this, but I better find out soon.

"Bella, I have to tell you something else, too. Since I've gotten the tattoo, I've been having these visions, but after we were together they changed a bit. Now, they show me a map of Mexico and you. I think I need to go to investigate and find out more about all of this."

"I think you might be right, Edward. This is not something random. I want to know about it, too. Come with us."

"I will. I already got a ticket for the same flight. I couldn't get past security without one. I have to make a call and will be right back in time to board." I took her by the waist and gave her a peck on the lips. This seemed to surprise both of us and because the electricity is stronger when we touch.

"I'll be right back. Why don't you go and explain it to your friends, so they aren't taken aback that I'm coming with you." She nods, and I turn around and walk to a corner while taking my cell phone out and dialing someone I knew that could help us— Jasper.

Jasper is an archeologist. His expertise is all American cultures, but more specifically, his specialty is Mayan and Aztec civilization. I talk to him for a couple of minutes, retelling everything I know along with what Bella just told me. He says he is hopping on the next flight to Mexico and will meet me there with Emmett, a mutual friend who is an expert on Mayan symbols and script and is currently working with him on a project.

I hang up and head to the gate since they've already started boarding. I take my seat and turn to see Bella sitting a couple of seats behind me with her friends. I try to relax and catch some much-needed sleep.

BPOV

We arrive at Cancun International Airport in Mexico. We already have a reservation at the Park Royal Hotel. It's an all-inclusive hotel, but what drew us to it was that La Isla Shopping Mall is located across the street.

I don't know what Edward is planning to do, but I'm as curious as he is. I told the girls what we talked about at the airport, leaving out the fact that we slept together. I just told them I saw his tattoo while we were dancing.

We find Edward and get our luggage. I tell Edward where we're going to be staying. He informs me that he's going to wait at the airport for some friends who are due to arrive at a later time and that he'll catch up with us later on.

"Are you ready to go to the hotel, Bella?" Alice asks.

"Yes, let's go. See you there, Edward," I say, looking at him, and he nods.

Once we get to our hotel, we unpack everything. We're planning to stay at the hotel for the rest of the winter. We need to save money for college, so we all applied to work for the time being.

EPOV

While I wait for Jasper and Emmett, who are coming on a flight from New Mexico, I call the hotel where the girls are staying to get us some rooms. When they finally arrive, I greet them and wait with them at the luggage carrousel.

"Jasper, Emmett. It's so good to see you."

"Edward, it's being a long time since we all got together. How have you been?" Jasper says while patting me on the back.

"Yeah, long time, dudes," Emmett states, and we all laugh.

"Thanks for coming, guys. I really appreciate your help with this situation."

"No problem. You are actually doing us a favor," Emmett replies.

"Why is that?" I ask, feeling quite curious.

"Edward, it isn't an everyday occurrence that we get to unravel a mystery, you know?" Jasper says, looking at my tattoo.

"Jasper, can we do that examination part when we are all together, like at the hotel maybe?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Then let's get going, shall we?"

We exit the airport and hail a cab to drive us to the hotel. We check in and agree to meet back in the hotel lobby an hour later.

I enter the hotel's gift shop to buy some clean clothes. I will need to buy more, but this will do for now. I then head to my room. I call Bella to set the time to meet her and the girls downstairs and then get ready to meet everyone.

I take the elevator downstairs, and as soon as the doors open I see everyone. Since the two groups haven't been introduced before, they are waiting at opposite ends of the lobby. I head straight to the girls while Emmett and Jasper stand up to join me.

"Bella, Alice, Rosalie. I'd like you to meet Jasper and Emmett. They're both close friends, and they are here to help us as they know everything there is about Mayan civilization."

"Emmett, Jasper, this is Bella and her friends Alice and Rosalie," I say, while pointing them out. They all shake hands.

"Okay, Edward, I would like to check on the tattoo now if you don't mind," Jasper requests.

"Sure." I turn around and bend my head.

"Ok, I can see it's the Hanub Ku symbol. The symbol means 'the supreme god and ultimate creator,' but it's also known as the 'Galactic Butterfly' as it represents the gateway to other galaxies beyond our sun, as well as all of the consciousness that has ever existed in our own galaxy," Jasper states.

"According to the Mayans, it is also the consciousness which organized all matter from a whirling disk into stars, planets, and solar systems. It's the Mother Womb which is constantly giving birth to new stars, and it gave birth to our own solar system's planets and sun," Emmett continues to explain.

"Also, modern astronomers have verified that at the center of our Milky Way galaxy is found a whirling disk, like the one Emmett described, with a black hole at its center that is both swallowing and giving birth to stars. They have tried to explain that the extraordinary low frequency radio wave images discovered coming from the center of the galaxy be programmed as a burst of energy coming from the ultimate creator in which the Mayan believed," Jasper says.

"The Mayans believed time flowed in a circle, and physicists today view time as being linear. So for the Mayans there is no beginning and an end to things, but there is a renewal at the end of the Time Cycle. They were highly accurate on the Long Count Calendar, which is based on this precept, and believed that time originates out of the Hunab Ku and is controlled by it," Emmett finishes explaining.

"Okay, so what does all this information really mean, and how is it relevant for unveiling this mystery?" Bella asks, while everyone besides Jasper and Emmett nods in agreement.

"Well, Mayan astronomers accurately predicted the exact alignment of the earth, the sun, and the star cluster Pleiades with the center of our galaxy that will take place on December 21, 2012.

This date, which coincides with the Winter Solstice in the Northern Hemisphere, says a unique event will occur as the sun sets west of Chichen-Itza.

When this happens, a pattern of shadow and light will project an image of the Plumed Serpent Quetzalcoatl descending the stairs of that pyramid, which also has a large head of a serpent sculpted in stone at its base. This occurs twice at Chichen-Itza every year, but on the Winter Solstice of December 21, 2012, something very unique and special will happen," Jasper explains.

"What Jasper is referring to is that as the sun sets in the early afternoon of that day, the shadow of the pyramid's northwest edge will project a moving pattern of light creating the visual appearance of the body of the serpent descending the pyramid steps like any other Solistice, but this time, on December 21, 2012, there will be a precise alignment of our Sun with the galactic center or Hunab Ku," Emmett adds.

We are all quite stunned by this realization. But then, Bella starts looking at me quite strangely.

"Edward, I need to tell you something else before anything else is said. In private, please," Bella asks.

"Okay, let's go to the sofa over there to talk," I say, pointing to the leather sofa across the lobby.

We sit down while the others are still talking.

"Edward, yesterday when we were at your house, I saw the clock on the wall just before you kissed me, and it read 12:21 A.M., they just explain the special date is December 21st, 2012, that is 12/21, but that's not all. When I woke up, the clock still read 12:21 A.M. I thought the clock might have run out of batteries or something so I turned to read your watch, and it said 12:21 A.M., too. It's like time stood still when we were together."

I just stare at her, too stunned to do anything else. My mind is overloaded with all the information, and what implications or consequences might come from this. But I'm still blank.

"Bella, I think we need to tell everyone what happened last night," I say to her while taking her hand. Also she nods in agreement.

"But, before we do that, I want to tell you that I really like you, Bella. I didn't think of last night as a one time thing. I want to be with you."

"I feel the same about you."

We both stand up and walk toward our friends. They are still talking about the Mayan calendar, and debating their theories about the meaning of all of this. We both explain to them what Bella told me while I hold her hand in mine, squeezing a little to reassure her that I'm in with her.

"Edward, Bella, we discussed some things after you guys left. We're sure you are both connected with all of this. We aren't sure what you are supposed to do, but our guess is that you have to be in Chichen-Itza on December 21, 2012 at 11:11 universal time, more precisely at the Kukulkan pyramid. That's only eight weeks from today. I think it's best if we go there to try to find more clues. Most tourist guides there are of Mayan origin and might have a further insight on the theory," Jasper explains, and we all nod in agreement.

We rent an SUV with a local driver to take us directly to Chichen-Itza and back. When we arrive we ask for the best tour guide.

A little girl named Maria told us to look for Benjamin. After nearly half an hour, Rosalie finds him and asks him to be our guide.

"Hi, Benjamin. My name is Edward, and these are my friends Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and you already met Rosalie." I introduce everyone while shaking his hand.

"Hi, everyone. Is this your first time in Chichen-Itza?" he asks, and we all nod.

"Benjamin, before we start our tour, could you please explain to us more about what happens on the Winter Solstice? We know about the shadow that appears on the side of the pyramid in the form of a serpent, but what does it really mean?" Bella asks.

"Well, that's correct, Bella."

The shadow represents the feathered serpent known as Quetzalcoatl.

He is the God of creation, and on the Winter Solstice, you can see how it descends down the pyramid and returns to earth. Also, it's important to know that the Kukulkan Pyramid is a representation of the Mayan calendar. It has 91 steps in each ladder, multiplied by 4 sides of the pyramid equals 364 plus the platform at the top is 365, which is the number of days in a year," Benjamin explains.

"But why is 2012 different from the rest?" Alice asks.

"The Mayan civilization might not say it in these words, but physicists today can comprehend what the Mayan and other civilizations predicted.

In this year takes place the alignment between the Earth, the Sun and the Hunab Ku, which only happens every 25,800 years, and this is the only time when a cosmic radiation takes place.

Some experts say that the increased solar radiation can be viewed as transformative, helping the DNA in its mutational process, maybe moving evolution forward before it's supposed to happen.

"But we really don't know what effect it will have; some say that it might be a leap in the evolution chain," Jasper explains.

"That's correct," Benjamin states.

"Benjamin, I think it's better if we explain the real reason why we are here, and maybe you can help us figure this out. But first, I must ask you to keep this a secret," I say, being honest.

Benjamin nods, and I proceed to explain what we know until now. He just listens to every word, not interrupting me until I'm done.

"Thank you for telling me all this. – I am more than relieved to see that what my ancestors thought might possibly be true. Before I say anything more, we must go to the Kukulkan Pyramid. Please, walk with me," Benjamin says.

We all arrive at the bottom of the steps, where we see the head of the serpent, and what a wonderful architectural marvel it is. Benjamin keeps walking until we reach the other side of the steps, and soon we are in front of the entrance to the pyramid. We walk in a line, as our path narrows, and we begin to climb the steps. When we finally reach the top, I realize this is an inner chamber. There is a statue in the middle with its upper back raised, and the head is turned to a near right angle, the legs are drawn up to the buttock, elbows rest on the ground, and its hands hold a disc. I'm about to ask about it, but Benjamin starts talking.

"This is a Chac-Mool. It takes its title from an ancient rain god. The exact positioning of the statue remains a mystery, but we know that after a ritual sacrifice, a human heart was placed on the disc. If my suppositions are correct, we need to put something equivalent in its place in order to stop what you people call Apocalypse or Doomsday."

I turn as I feel Bella's hand on my arm; she is as white as a ghost and starts breathing erratically. I'm able to grab her before she faints and collapses on the floor.

"Bella!" everyone screams. I lay her on the floor, and try to stand up. I put my hand on the statue, and my head starts to spin. I feel myself also falling into unconsciousness.

BPOV

I open my eyes to see Rosalie and Alice staring at me. Alice is holding my hand, and as I try to sit up, Rosalie helps me.

"Are you all right? What happened to you?" Alice asks.

"I think I'm all right. It was weird. I remember being beside the statue, and when I touched it I started to feel dizzy. After a couple of seconds, I started to have the visions again — the pyramid, the clock mechanism, and finally the statue.

But what freaked me out is that there was blood in it, and then Edward's face came up. "Where is Edward, by the way?" I ask, looking around.

"Edward passed out, too, after laying you on the floor. He explained he had the same vision. He's over there, talking to Jasper, Emmett and Benjamin about the visions," Rosalie says.

Eight weeks pass with all of us trying to find clues and any explanation that might lead us to discover what we need to do to stop the so-called apocalypse. We are certain that we need to be inside the Kukulkan Pyramid on the Winter Equinox, that is on December 21st, 2012, but we still can't figure out whose blood is needed.

During this time, we all kept researching about any clue we got. Alice, Rosalie and I started working at the hotel; we didn't do much, just organize some games at the pool or at the beach. Emmett, Jasper and Edward kept searching for anything that could help us.

Alice and Jasper were now dating; after a couple of weeks they really hit it off. Rosalie on the other hand, well she was besotted with Emmett, but he wasn't perceptive enough to acknowledge it. As for Edward and me, we are going out with our friends most nights. Our relationship was getting stronger, but I still needed to know how he felt about me, about us, and time was running out.

Now that the day has arrived, December 21, 2012, and we are left with only a couple of hours to figure it out.

I walk to Edward's room and knock.

"Bella, nice to see you here this morning. Please, come in," he says and steps aside for me to walk in.

"Edward, we need to talk."

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Well nothing is wrong per-se, but I've been thinking about you. I don't know how to explain it. I've never felt this way before, and—" He grabs hold of me by the waist and kisses me, taking me by surprise.

His kiss is sweet, just caressing my lips with his. I open my mouth to grant him entrance, and he takes it. He deepens the kiss, and we start our erotic tongue battle. It seems I can't get enough of him. He leaves my mouth for us to gather some needed air, but he never stops touching me, his lips brush over my now sensitive skin as he kisses my lips again. After what seems to be minutes, he leans back and I watch him, mesmerized by his gaze.

"I'm falling in love with you," Edward says, and my heart starts racing. I feel butterflies in my stomach, and my mind clears.

"I feel the same way about you." That's all I can manage to say. I'm so relieved that he loves me back.

"Aaargh!" I yell, grabbing my head; it suddenly seems to be about to explode. The visions come again, stronger this time and more defined. I now see the strange clock mechanism — it's the Mayan calendar, the pyramid and blood, but this time something changes. I not only see Edward's face but some kind of knife, too.

I come back to reality and turn to see Edward lying on the floor in agony, grabbing his head, too. I wait for a couple of seconds until he recovers.

We both look at each other, knowing we both had a vision.

"Edward, I had a vision. I saw your face and what seemed to be a knife. I don't know what it means but…" I see Edward white as a ghost and in complete shock.

"Edward, what did you see?" I question.

He looks at me and shakes his head. "Bella, I … I can't do that!" he cries, trembling with tears flowing down his cheek, astonishing me.

"Edward, you need to tell me, so we can figure it out.

We have to stop this. We have both realized that we are the only ones who can do it." I sigh.

"No, there must be another way!" He yells, stands up, and starts pacing around the room, grabbing his hair.

EPOV

No, this can't be right, there has to be another way! I repeat this in my mind over and over. The vision was different than the one Bella had. This time, I did see the knife Bella mentioned and saw her, but what disturbs me to no end is that in my vision, I'm holding the knife and then I see Bella's bloody mouth. I think I know what I'm supposed to do, but I refuse to do it, and I refuse to tell her what I saw.

I won't kill Bella, not even now when the world is in jeopardy.

I look at my watch; we have only a couple of hours to get to the pyramid and figure out an alternative. There is no time to waste. I grab the phone and call Jasper.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jasper answers.

"There is no time to waste. I will explain everything, but for now I need to see you in private."

"Okay, come meet me in my room. Emmett went out with the girls."

I hang up and turn to see Bella watching me.

"Bella, I need you to go get Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett and wait for us downstairs.

Please don't argue with me, and please do as I say," I plead when I see that she is about to protest.

"Fine," she says, and stands to leave the room.

I turn to grab my things, and something gets my attention. It's a tourist booklet, but on the cover there is a Chac-Mool and it reads "Maya: Secrets of their Ancient World Exhibition". I grab the booklet, open it to the correct page, and start reading.

"For the Maya, blood sacrifice was necessary for the survival of both gods and people, sending human energy skyward and receiving divine power in return."

I take the booklet to Jasper's room and show it to him, while I explain my vision and my interpretation of what I think must be done.

"Edward, I think we should call Benjamin and ask him what his input here is. He might know more about Mayan human sacrifices than I do," Jasper explains.

We go meet everyone downstairs after Jasper calls Benjamin and explains everything.

Benjamin will be meeting us at Chichen-Itza.

We all leave the hotel. While we are driving in our SUV, Bella shares the vision she just experienced. We all know there is no time to lose. I don't say a word. I know we need to find another way.

We arrive at Chichen-Itza, and I head directly to meet Benjamin. Jasper is right behind me, while the rest of the group heads directly to the pyramid.

"I've got an obsidian knife and a rope with thorns that you'll need if you are going to perform the ritual," Benjamin says, showing us the knife. I feel like I've been punched in the gut. Not only would I need to drag the knife thru Bella's body, but I'm supposed to hold her with a rope with thorns.

"What ritual?" I ask.

"You and Bella need to perform a special ritual of the sacrifice. When I received your call and Jasper explained your visions it all matched to what my ancestors believed, I research it on some old books about it, and that's how I finally figured it out," Benjamin says.

"Benjamin, please tell me there is another way," I plead.

"I'm sorry, Edward. There is no alternative unless you want to die," Benjamin sighs.

"That can't be right. There must be another choice; I refuse to acknowledge that death is the only way. I won't kill Bella, and I certainly don't want to die, so…" I plead, grabbing my hair and pacing around like a maniac.

"What?" Benjamin bellows, making me halt and turn to see him.

"Here," I took out the booklet and show Benjamin what I read.

Benjamin reads it and turns to us. "Edward, what it says there is true. Mayan did believe that blood sacrifice was necessary for survival, but what the article doesn't explain is the actual ritual, the one I'm referring to." Jasper and I just stand there, perplexed.

"Okay, let me explain. Yes, the obsidian knife is needed in the blood sacrifice. The King, in this case it means you, uses the knife to cut his penis, allowing the blood to fall onto a paper held in a bowl. Also the Kings' wife', in this case Bella, also takes part in this ritual by pulling a rope with thorns attached through your tongues. The blood-stained paper has to be burned, and the rising smoke directly communicates with the Sky World, as the Mayans called it. Bloodletting rites are done in order to maintain the disintegrating kingdoms."

I feel kind of relieved that we only need a cut to spill some blood on a paper. Wait! Did he just say cut my penis? What the fuck?

"Cut my penis, is this a joke?" I demand.

"I'm afraid not, Edward. That's how the ritual is done, and has been since the beginning of the Mayan civilization," Benjamin explains, while Jasper just stands there trying to hold a laugh.

"Edward, there is little time left. We need to get going if we are to get this done." Jasper adds.

BPOV

Edward, Jasper, and Benjamin meet us and explain the whole ritual, showing us the knife and the rope. Emmett just grabs his own penis and gives an apologetic look at Edward. I, on the other hand, start to feel dizzy. I hate blood; just the sight of it makes me sick.

What kind of evil civilization were they when they did these types of sacrifices? Why couldn't they make love instead?

Edward and I now stand in front of Chac – Mool inside the pyramid. We put the paper and the vase on the statue's disc, and I take out the knife and the rope with thorns.

I close my eyes after I tie the rope to my tongue, and I can see Edward struggling with his decision of having to cut himself. Blood finally starts running down my tongue. I swallow hard and try not to see, but it's impossible, I need to let the blood fall on the paper inside the vase. I'm feeling quite dizzy.

I hope that in a thousand years physicists can confirm if today the human DNA was really changed as predicted. That it just means that in this year our life's were forever changed, but not ended. I certainly know that my life has definitely changed. The room spins around me, and before I welcome the blackness, my only thought is that whatever happens, I now know that I found true love, and that touching the stone wasn't a bad idea after all.

The End… or maybe this is the beginning. Only time will tell.  


* * *

**A/N:**

Sometimes, reality is stranger than fiction!

MFAH Cullen Sculpture Garden - www(dot)mfah(dot)org/visit/cullen-sculpture-garden/

Hunab Ku images - tinyurl(dot)com/HunabKualbum

Thanks to my betas BelleDean, Sweetishbubble, April93, Gigi Scott, Angelz1114577 and thir13enth for their most valuable help.


End file.
